David Renner
| title = Chief Engineer | stationed = | rank = Lieutenant | insignia1 = }} Lieutenant David Renner is Chief Engineer of the Federation starship . (Star Trek: Luna) Background Lieutenant David Renner was born in Tycho City on Earth’s Moon. From an early age Renner showed a remarkable aptitude towards math and science. However, this skill was paid for at the cost of normal social development. David eschewed relationships with his peers in order to get ahead. Throughout school, Renner won numerous scientific and engineering awards, and was accepted to Starfleet Academy. Once at the academy Renner engaged in the same activities that he did while at home, locking himself in his room and doing nothing but studying. While none of his peers really took notice of him his superiors certainly did. While still an undergraduate cadet, Renner began taking graduate level classes. He graduated at the top of his academy class in 2369, but he was not elected valedictorian, due to his lack of social networking. While the rebuff hurt Renner’s pride, it simply caused him to withdraw deeper into his shell. Upon graduation, he received offers to attend many prestigious engineering schools. Somewhat surprisingly, Renner chose to attend Starfleet Engineering School, an institution at which he had already demonstrated mastery of the curriculum. Renner graduated in 2371, again at the top of his class. He was offered several fleet positions, both on starships and at shipyards. He was also offered positions on several of the Federation’s most advanced theoretical projects. However, Renner once again proved to be unpredictable, when he decided to continue his education, enrolling in the Vulcan Science Academy. Renner completed a four-year post-graduate degree program, while his academy classmates fought and died in the Dominion War. Upon his graduation in 2375 Starfleet tried desperately to get the young man, still an Ensign, five years out of the academy to accept a position somewhere, anywhere. Renner, once again chose to differ his career in Starfleet to pursue further education. He entered the Starfleet Advanced Engineering School in 2375 and once again proved to his professors and superior officers his engineering brilliance. However, when he graduated in 2378, with a compulsory promotion to Lieutenant as a graduate of the Advanced Engineering School, Renner found that his stock had decreased significantly. Starfleet had finally given up hope on ever getting Renner to accept a position in the fleet. Admirals who had once come knocking down his door were now refusing to take his calls. Desperate, and facing the loss of his commission, Renner applied for and was accepted to one of the only projects that would take him, the Development Project at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards on Mars. Renner was assigned to be a project manager, but his acerbic attitude towards his subordinates frequently caused problems. When he was reassigned as a designer on the project, his attitude to his superiors, officers who had graduated from the academy after he had, was even worse. Renner consumed himself with work, almost single-handedly designing an updated warp core for the Luna class. When the original USS Luna was destroyed, Renner petitioned to have his new design built into its replacement. His proposal was accepted and Renner was once again reassigned as the build team manager for the rebuilt USS Luna. The work on actually building a starship, along with the close-knit, fraternal nature of the Luna’s development team helped Renner to turn the corner in his personal life. In 2380 the Luna was finally ready to be relaunched. Over the preceding two years, Renner had begun to develop some relationships, including one with Chief Kala Patel, a member of his team who was to be reassigned to the Luna. Renner also applied to serve on the Luna, a ship that he had put two years of his life, but his application was denied, citing lack of service experience. Renner was naturally disappointed, but he forged on, even as his replacement, Lieutenant Commander Sarpon arrived at Utopia Planitia. Renner immediately didn’t get along with Sarpon. This relationship only worsened as the rest of the Luna’s senior staff arrived on board. Despite all of his failings, Captain Aaron Kennedy took a liking to the young engineer. After consulting with the rest of his senior staff and with Chief Patel, Kennedy resolved to find some role for Renner to play on board the Luna. That all changed when it was revealed that Commander Sarpon was in fact a Romulan spy. With Sarpon out of the picture, Kennedy chose Renner to be the Luna’s Chief Engineer. Current assignment Lieutenant Renner is currently the Chief Engineer of the USS Luna. He is in direct command of the ship’s engineering department unless the chief of operations, executive officer or commanding officer countermands his orders. He is also the senior officer of the engineering department and represents that department on the Luna’s senior staff although he is not a senior officer himself. He also can be placed on away team duty at the behest of the executive officer when his presence is deemed necessary. Service jacket Previous assignments Project Manager, USS Luna Development Project, Utopia Planitia, 2377-2380 Current Assignment Chief Engineer, USS Luna Decorations Renner, David Renner, David Renner, David Renner, David Renner, David Renner, David